1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air purifiers, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an air purifier by using a biorhythm.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the air purifier filters dust from room air to purify the room air. The air purifier is provided with an oxygen concentrator, an anion generator, and a terpene generator.
Accordingly, the air purifier filters dust from the room air, and performs deodoring. Moreover, the air purifier adds oxygen, anion, and terpene, to the room air, to make room environment more comfortable.
However, because the related art air purifier is operative uniformly according to general statistics of room air pollution, regulation of room air characteristics according to physical and mental states of a person in a room has not been made, at all.
Regardless of a case the physical or mental state is good or bad, the air purifier regulates room air uniformly with reference to general statistics. This room air can not provide a comfortable environment to the person in the room, and give unpleasant feeling at the worst.